


Indiana Jones and the Smuggler from Space

by BlondeDynamite



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Friendship, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Time Travel, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeDynamite/pseuds/BlondeDynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana Jones is called by his friend Marcus Brody to examine a strange and mysterious artifact. In the distant future somewhere in space, Han Solo is smuggling the very same relic. When the two men interact with it, Han Solo is thrust back in time to Bedford, Connecticut in 1937. In a new world and a new time, Han is mistaken for the famous archaeologist and trouble ensues. The two heroes come together and try to solve the mystery surrounded by the ancient relic as they are chased through time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious Relic (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is co written by myself and a friend: Alexis. I write most of Indy's parts, she does most of Han's. I do the editing.
> 
> We've got plenty of ideas and plot points for the future, so look forward to those.
> 
> We hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Please comment! Your comments give us life and will make us update faster!

**Marshall College**

**Bedford, Connecticut, USA**

**1937**

 

* * *

 

 

Dr. Henry Jones Jr. watches the clock on the far wall of his classroom with a steady gaze. He’s finishing up a lecture. The core material of the lecture was done and over with, but Indy still has time to kill until class is technically over. Often times he lets his students out early, but he got in some trouble for doing that too often the past few weeks. Now the other faculty are watching the door to his classroom. He’s supposed to be spending as much time as possible with his students, giving them the information they need. Unfortunately, the course Indy is currently teaching—Archaeology 101—is rather simple and he already covered the basics of today’s lesson. Usually by this point, his students are asking him question after question about more specific things—things often barely related to the lecture, but things Indy knows about from experience. He, although very proud of himself and his work, doesn’t like to talk about it much. He does throw them a bone every once in a while though and gives them subtle hints about his adventures. Though, it’s not often they pick up on the real truth behind it. Just a lot more speculation and gossip. As if there isn’t enough of that already. By this point in his career, though, Dr. Jones has learned to ignore gossip unless it truly affects him. He remembers when he first started teaching how a vast majority of his students were female. The other faculty gave him dirty looks and whispered to themselves about the issue. If that seems odd, consider this: archaeology is traditionally a male dominated profession, with most archaeology majors at Marshall College also being male. He was the handsome newbie teacher with a killer smile and full of charisma. It’s no wonder all the girls fawned after him, even now. That much hasn’t changed.

He sits on his desk casually as he watches the clock, rambling on about ancient Greek mythology. The minute hand finally hits two and he pats the wood of his desk. “Alright that’s about enough for today.” He slides off the desk and turns to the board, adjusting his glasses and erasing the notes from the previous lecture. “Remember to read the assigned next three chapters before the next class period.”

The class shuffles behind him. Students gather their things and return to earlier conversations as they head for the door.

“And take notes!” he calls over his shoulder “I’m not going to backtrack again!”

Dr. Jones finishes at the board and moves to the half open window closest to the desk. He sticks his hands out of it and slaps two chalkboard erasers together, producing a cloud of chalk dust that is carried away by a light breeze.

He hears footsteps behind him and he leans back in, holding the erasers with one hand and with the other, removing his glasses. “Office hours!” He calls as he turns. Dr. Jones doesn’t like taking questions immediately after a class period. Well, he doesn’t really like answering questions during office hours either—but he at least tries to give his students that bit of help every now and then.

The face he finds himself looking at when he turns around is not a student. It is the face of an older man with dark eyes and a familiar smile. It is Marcus Brody.

“Indy!” His friend calls with a smile.

“Marcus! I wasn’t expecting you for another few days.” Indy smiles at his friend and places the erasers and his glasses on his desk. He gives Marcus Brody a friendly pat on the back. “So what brought you hear so early? You said over the phone you had something you wanted me to look at?”

“Yes, yes! It’s magnificent! It’s beautiful! It’s…well, Indy, I must be frank with you—we’re not really sure what it is.”

Indy cocks his head to the side, gaining sudden interest. Office hours can wait.

“Well it seems to be a meteor fragment—or something of that sort. A sort of rock, but it’s got all of these engravings on it, and faded colors. We’re not sure what to make of it, but it looks old.”

“Alright, Marcus. I’ll take a look.”

 

* * *

 

 

Indy and Marcus are barely able to escape the masses of Indy’s students, all clamoring for their questions to be answered as Indy squeezes his way into his office to get his things. It’s been a while since Indy skipped out on office hours for an actual reason. His students should feel happy that he’s not blowing them off to take a nap again. Once Indy retrieves his coat and other things, he and Marcus quickly exit Marshall College. They take Marcus’s car to the Museum where this mystery relic is being held. Marcus leads Indy to one of the back storage rooms and the two chat pleasantly about life and simple things like the weather and Indy’s classes. Eventually, Marcos produces a small box from a bigger box as they stand in the storage room. “Is it really this small?” Asks Indy.

“Yes, it would have been easy to overlook if it weren’t for its colors. You’ll see.”

Marcus takes the small box to an examining table with a desk lamp and some tools. He sets the box down and Indy begins to put on gloves. He then replaces his glasses on his face and leans in as Marcus opens the box to reveal the thing.

It is small, about the size of a softball, but slightly oval-ish. It is covered in a hard dark greyish substance that looks like soot or ash. Some areas are cleaned, however, allowing faded purple colors to show.

“When the excavators found it, some of that grey stuff had come off of it. They tried to get some off, but they didn’t want to damage it.”

“Ash?” Indy asks as he rubs the crusty layer with his gloved fingers. Some of it rubs off on the gloves and he rubs it in between his fingers close to his face. He wants to think it is ash, but it doesn’t quite seem to fit. Indy picks up a brush and brushes away some of the ash like substance, but too much is caked on for him to break through. Indy picks up a small pick and begins carefully chipping away at it. “It could be a geode. Amethyst, maybe.”

“You’re right. But look, there’s some markings on the other side!”

“Where?” Indy mumbles and turns the thing. There he sees it. Strange patterned markings on the other clean spot of purple. “An ancient writing?” Indy brushes it off and leans in closer, squinting, trying to read it. He is unable to identify the language it is—if it is one.

“Well?” Asks Marcus.

“I can’t read it. I don’t know if it’s a language. Not one that I’ve ever seen. But it does seem to follow a pattern…” Indy’s voice trails off as he further examines it.

Suddenly the thing starts to glow. Indy jumps back with a start. He looks at Marcus who looks just as confused as he is—if not, more so. Indy leans in close again and picks the thing up into his hands, he spins it slowly, watching the glow as it starts to pulse and fade in and out. It starts to feel warm underneath his fingertips and suddenly he feels a zap, an electric shock course through him. He flinches and drops the thing, but it only falls a few inches back into its padded box. The glowing stops fading and holds on seemingly its brightest setting.

Indy steps back from the table and looks at Marcus with a confused expression.


	2. The Mysterious Relic (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo is smuggling a mysterious object and gets curious. When he tries to mess with it, it zaps him somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is co-written by me and by my friend Alexis. I write Indy's parts, she write's Han's, I do the editing.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Planet, Unknown**

**Star System, Unknown**

**Sometime in the distant future**

 

* * *

 

 

Han Solo is always getting himself into these situations. Blasters are being fired at him and his furry companion Chewbacca as they run towards the Millennium Falcon. The only good thing about this situation at the moment is that their assailants are horrible shots. Han turns back and fires his own blaster, hitting one of the shooters in the chest, knocking him down. One down, four more still on their tail. Almost there! Just a few more feet and they’re almost home free. Chewie roars at his friend, letting him know he’s tired of running and just wants to leave.

“How do you think I feel, Fuzz Ball?” Han retorts in annoyance. “Just keep running Chewie we’re almost there! And be careful with that box!”

Chewie roars back something that sounds like a comeback to what Han called him. Han just brushes it off, not caring much for what it was. Han rounds a corner and finally sees the Falcon straight ahead. The duo speeds up. They reach the Falcon with enough time to open the hatch and get inside to safety. Han immediately heads into the cockpit. There, he turns some of the switches and presses a button. The ship begins levitating off the ground. Once it’s high enough he steers the ship forward leaving the attackers behind. Han smirks triumphantly and turns back in his seat to see Chewbacca enter the cockpit. He's about to say something witty to him when he’s interrupted by a sharp jolt that almost causes Chewie to fall.

Han’s eyes widen in realization. “Chewie you pilot the ship, I’m heading to the cannons! How the hell did they catch up to us?” He mumbles the last part. Han rushes into the seat of one of the cannons. Once the canon is activated he looks out the view and sees two smaller aircrafts following them, one on each side of the ship. Their cannons aimed right at the Falcon. Han quickly looks at the small view screen in front of him. Their attackers shoot and the ship jolts harshly again. Han grits his teeth as Chewie’s “Aaaarrggghh!” assaults his ears through his headset.

“I know Chewie, I’m working on it! Just keep steering us away!”

With that Han wraps his hands around the handles of the cannon and looks at the screen in between them and starts to aim for one of the smaller aircrafts. He aims at the one on the left first and seat of the blaster rotates in that direction. Han tries to steady his aim. The little screen begins beeping until it finally locks onto the target. He quickly fires the cannon a few times. His target is hit twice but there’s still very little damage. “Dammit!” He curses in frustration. The ship jolts more and Han hears more complaints from Chewbacca in his headset. Han tries his best to tune him out. He begins firing at the ships in front of him again.

The enemy ship on the left is shot and finally explodes. Solo quickly aims at the next ship, the cannon moving his seat to face the other. He begins the process again. The small screen beeps and then locks on the target. After a few more shots to front of the ship it suffers the same fate as the first. Han cheers into his headset triumphantly. This excitement lets Chewie know that he can calm down now.

Han soon returns back to the cockpit of the Falcon where Chewie sits in his seat as copilot. Han sits in his own seat and turns to the various buttons and switches in front of him. “Time to get out of this system, bud,” He says to Chewbacca, the Wookie nods and roars at him with approval. With the push of a few of buttons the Millennium Falcon is thrown into hyperspace and out of that star system. Han sets the course to get them back to their current employer. They don’t know much about who had hired them but with an offer of fifty thousand credits, Han was most definitely not going to pass up the offer. It will definitely help him pay off some of his _other_ debts. Although he wasn’t given much description to what he was supposed to do after. The only information given to him was that he had to steal it from someone else and that it was most likely being kept guarded. Han never asks questions when given a job like this. He has to admit, though, he is a little curious.

What could all this trouble possibly be about? And for so much money too? The curiosity is eating away at him.

 After about fifteen minutes Han tales the ship out of hyperspace and they are thrown back into calm, empty space, their destination not too far off. He orders Chewie to set the ship on autopilot and then stands from his seat and heads further into the ship. He rounds the corners of the Falcon’s corridors until he finds himself in the ship’s seating area. He looks around the room for a moment before finally spotting the small wooden box sitting on the table. The thing they had just smuggled out of the previous location. Han walks over to it and picks it up. It’s not very heavy but it definitely had some weight to it. He puts the box up to his ear and shakes it a few times. He doesn’t really hearing anything. He sets the box in front of him on the table and thinks about whether he should open it or not. Han shrugs and says to himself “What the hell?” and reaches out to begin trying to pry it open when he hears a loud “Aaaarrggghh!” behind him.

Han turns to look at his friend and smiles sheepishly at him. Chewbacca doesn’t return the gesture. He’s standing with his arms crossed and giving Han a warning look that simply says “Don’t.”

Han rolls his eyes at his hairy friend. “Oh come on Chewie! Don’t tell me that you aren’t a little bit curious.”

Chewbacca roars and points back to the table with his arm outstretched, as if he’s telling him to put it back. Han once again rolls his eyes and begins his reply: “Come on, Chewie! I’m just gonna look at it for a second and then I’ll put it back the way it was. Okay?” Han assures him. The Wookie stands with his arms still crossed. Eventually he makes a noise that sounds like a sigh to Han and then nods at him to go ahead. He goes over to stand next to him as Han begins to try and open the box again.

The box is sealed shut with nails on each corner of the box. Han tries sticking his fingers in the small crevices where the sides of the box are joined. This obviously doesn’t work in Han’s favor. He puts the box down, exasperated, and looks around the room for something to help pry it open. He sees a hammer on a shelf across the room.

As he walks over to grab it he hears a light crack noise behind him and quickly turns around, alert, with hammer in hand. Han sees Chewie holding the box in his left hand. The box is opened, the top of the box that Chewie must’ve torn off in his other hand. Bent nails sticking out of its four corners. Chewbacca looks at Han for approval and Han gives him a big smile as he walks back towards his leaving, the hammer behind.

“Good job, Chewie!” Han says, patting the Wookie’s shoulder. Chewie roars back a thanks to his friend and then they both look down into the box. The box is filled to the top with shreds upon shreds of what looked like crinkle paper to protect what was inside. Han reaches in to the shreds until he feels the cold object inside. He pulls it out slowly with both hands, some of the crinkle paper falling back into the box. When Han finally catches sight of the thing, a look of disbelief washes over his face.

“It’s a rock!” Han exclaims in a slightly angry tone. “This was what we risked our lives for?” He turns to Chewie and the Wookie just shrugs. Han shakes his head and starts turning it over in his hand. It is small and oval-ish in shape, but bumpy in texture, much like a small meteor. Once it’s turned over, Han sees a piece of the rock has been cracked off and sees something inside. What he sees is purple in color and seems to have some sort of writing or markings on it. He decides to start picking at the layer of rock around the area. Chewie roars in warning, urging Han to be careful to which Han rolls his eyes at. Han turns to face Chewbacca “Oh shut up! It’s just a rock, what harm can it—“ Han is suddenly cut off by Chewbacca roaring and pointing at the thing in his hand. Han whips his head around and sees it glowing brightly. The glow gets brighter and brighter. Chewbacca roars at Han in fear.

Han begins to share Chewie’s fear. He’s just about to put it down when he feels a shock go up his arm. Han cries out in surprise and tries to let go of the thing but finds that he can’t. It’s as if it’s glued to his hand and he can’t take it off. He feels another shock, this one actually causing some pain. Han shuts his eyes in fear and from the brightness of the glowing object in his hand. Chewie's roars become faint and finally through the lids of his eyes he notices the brightness has faded. Han sighs in relief.

Han opens his eyes slowly and he cannot believe what he sees: he is no longer in the Millennium Falcon. Chewie is nowhere to be seen.

“Where the hell am I?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give us life and make us update faster!


	3. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo is mistaken for Indiana Jones. Indy goes to investigate.

Marcus had the relic examined for radiation and made sure to get Indy checked too. Of course the thing isn’t actually radioactive. With that good news, Indy heads home to rest before work tomorrow.

He arrives at Marshall College at about nine thirty in the morning. He is tired from doing research all night. He spent a considerable number of hours trying to find whatever that relic is. Geodes normally don’t glow, and the markings on it seem to be some sort of pattern or writing, but Indy has no idea what language. The location it was found in didn’t have any other ancient relics, nothing to explain what the thing is and why it was there in the first place. It’s too old to have been put there recently, and was found embedded in the rock there, seemingly undisturbed. Eventually Indy just gave up and went to bed.

The sun shines brightly down and the hat on his head shades his tired eyes from discomfort. He carries some books underneath his arm and has a satchel slung over his right shoulder. He walks hastily to the building with his classroom and office, knowing he’ll be late soon if he doesn’t hurry. He wants to look good for the Dean, at least for a while longer until he can relax and fall back into his preferred methods of teaching and working. He walks past a group of students talking, and their conversation gets hushed when he passes by. It’s suspicious, but he figures it’s just common gossip.

Then while Indy walks through the hallway to his office another couple of students walk down the hall ahead of him, talking loud enough for him to hear.

“I heard Dr. Jones was caught downtown getting into fights yesterday!”

“What?”

“Yeah! Josh said he was going to work in the evening and he saw him get thrown out of a bar by some guys!”

“But are you sure he saw him? How did he know it was Dr. Jones?”

“He said it looked just like him! And it sounded like him too! Apparently he had a gun!”

“A gun? Dr. Jones has a gun?”

“I heard he keeps it in his desk drawer.”

The girls stop at a locker and one of them unlocks it and pulls out a book. Indy stands there dumbfounded and watches them. The one getting her books looks up and notices him. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn red. Her voice gets low and she stares at the ground between her and her friend. Indy feels his face flush as well. He’s been known to get into trouble, yes, but he wasn’t downtown yesterday! He was with Marcus at the Museum! Indy hurries past them and gets to his office, unlocking it and stepping inside. Indy reaches into his satchel and pats the revolver there. Who was it that was seen?

Indy decides to brush it off for now and proceeds to get ready for his class. When he gets to his classroom it is nine fifty and he’s five minutes late.

His students are used to this though, but the room is loud with conversation when he enters. Suddenly, as he sets his books on the desk with a loud thud, everything gets quiet. Everyone turns around and sits properly in their seats, eyes on him. Indy stares at them for a moment before clearing his throat and putting on his glasses.

“Good morning.” He turns around and begins writing on the board. There is some whispering behind him but he ignores it. He begins his lecture for the day and drones on for about an hour before asking his students questions for the last half hour. At the end of the class, Indy sees Josh leaving and calls out to him.

“Josh, stay here. I need to talk with you.”

The remaining students look at Josh with fear as he moves over to Indy’s desk. When the room is cleared, Indy stands and leans against his desk with his arms crossed. “Now, I normally don’t give into rumors or gossip…”

Josh pales.

“But your name came up today while I was walking to my office. I heard you saw someone—saw me yesterday. Downtown. Fighting?” He raises an eyebrow and looks down at the young man.

Josh swallows hard and speaks. “Yes, Dr. Jones. I think. I don’t mean to intrude on your personal life or anything, but—”

Indy cuts him off. “You didn’t. That wasn’t me. You’re not in trouble.” He watches relief wash over the student’s face.

“He looked just like you. He sounded just like you. I guess I was mistaken.”

Indy chews his lip and thinks for a moment as Josh explains himself. “Where did you see him?”

“Downtown. I saw him get thrown out of a bar by some guys. Nearly knocked me off my bike! Then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. But I didn’t see anything else after that. I just got out of there. He really did look just like you though, Dr. Jones. Like a twin. Without the glasses.”

“What bar?”

“Third Street.”

Indy nods silently and dismisses Josh. As Josh is about to walk out the door, Indy calls to him: “And don’t go spreading rumors anymore!”

 

* * *

 

 

After Indy finishes teaching his classes for the day and after office hours, he decides to head downtown to the bar on Third Street. Dressed more comfortably—no more suit and tie—Indy enters the busy bar which is aptly named: “Third Street Tavern”. The sun is starting to set outside and the bar is beginning to fill up. Some local kid is playing the Jazz Saxophone in the back corner of the bar and Indy is reminded briefly of his good friend Jack Shannon, an aspiring Jazz musician. He makes a mental note to send him a letter or give him a call later.

Indy stands near the entrance, scanning the patrons of the bar for his mysterious doppelganger. At first, he thinks he’s out of luck, but then he hears an oddly familiar voice over the music. Indy walks towards the bar and the voice gets louder. The barkeep—an older man with salt and pepper hair and a seemingly permanent scowl—is yelling with a younger man. Indy hovers a few feet away and listens.

“If you can’t pay you can’t drink!”

“Awe come on, buddy! Can’t you just be a good human being and give me this one? I promise I’ll pay you back!”

The man looks like he’s about to kick the guy out. Indy approaches the bar and sits down on the stool next to him.

“I got it.” Says Indy, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. He slaps down some bills and hopes it will cover it. The barkeep gives Indy a hard nod before turning around, not quite noticing the likeness of the two men because of the hat still on Indy’s head. Indy orders a glass of whiskey and the barkeep slides it over to him. Indy reaches for the glass and removes his beloved hat, setting it on the bar. He turns to look at the man whose drinks he just paid for. He opens his mouth to say something but is unable to when he sees the man’s face. The other man seems just as confused because they stare at each other for a moment with the exact same dumbfounded expression on their faces.

After a moment, Indy takes a long drink of his whiskey and blinks. The man's hair is different, but his face is...That's Indy's face! He's got Indy's eyes and nose and mouth. No wonder this man was mistaken for him! Indy isn't sure what to ask. Indy is sure that he doesn't have a twin brother. He's pretty sure.  So how can this be possible?

"Who are you and why do you look like me?"

 


	4. Rough Landings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo struggles in this strange new world. Thankfully Indiana Jones is here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we'd just like to apologize for the long absence. My co-author and I have been busy, and she has been studying for her Driver's test and dealing with new classes. Finally we had time to work on this and edit it. So sorry. We will try to be more punctual in the future! This is sort of a short chapter, we're just working out the kinks for it.

Han realizes he isn’t in his ship anymore. He notices that he’s in an alley of sorts, the space rock thing still in his hands. With a fearful glance down he drops it and takes a step back, afraid that the thing will activate again. The thing makes a hard _thump_ noise as it hits the ground. Han feels like running as far away from it as possible, but he isn’t that irrational. Especially when he notices that the space thing looking different now. It’s not glowing anymore. That much is obvious. But it has also lost its color. The vibrant purple no longer evident on the strange sphere and it is now a pale muted gray tone. Han frowns, furrowing his eyebrows. Cautiously, he goes to pick it back up again. He reaches out slowly, wary of it for what it did before. He taps it with his fingers, and then recoils quickly. Nothing happens. Han takes this as a sign that it is safe to be picked up again. He examines it in his hands for a bit, carefully. It is somehow lifeless. Han frowns.

Han finally decides to explore around. Before leaving he attempts to stuff the space-rock in his pocket—but it doesn’t fit. He decides to just tuck his blaster in the back of his pants and under his shirt. He then adjusts the straps of the holster on his leg and so the thing just fits in between the straps securely.

He needs to find someone that can tell him where he is and then maybe point him towards home. When Han steps out of the alley, he’s hit with even more unfamiliarity. He is out on a street and his surprised gaze is met with people walking by on the sidewalks, and cars driving through the streets. The sun is shining down, it seems to be about late afternoon. “What the hell…” Han mutters to himself. He doesn’t see anything that looks like a spaceship or the usual diversity of various life forms that he’s used too. Every living breathing person he sees seems to be human, like him. This is odd. Han tries to shake the shock out of him and starts looking around for someone who can help him. Finally he decides on an old woman that’s sitting on a bench, reading a book. Han walks up to the old lady and taps her on the shoulder gently with one finger.

“Excuse me ma’am, can you kindly tell me where I am?” Han asks, keeping his voice calm and cool. The woman looks up and sizes him up. She points behind Han, looking quite annoyed. Han turns to see a street sign that says “Third Street”. Han frowns and turns back to the old woman who has gone back to reading her book. “Look ma’am… I still haven’t the slightest clue where I am so if you can please tell me what planet or system I’m in and where the nearest ship dock is then I’ll be on my way.” Han tried again, trying to sound as polite as he could. The woman looks up at him, annoyance clear on her old, wrinkled face. She huffs, rolls her eyes suddenly getting up and walking away. Han narrows his eyes at the old lady and catches up to her. He places his hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Look lady, I’m asking you a simple question—“

The old lady turns around and smacks Han straight in the face with her purse. “Get away from me! How dare you touch me without my permission, you pervert!” The lady yells out, causing people to turn their attention to Han as she keeps smacking him repeatedly with her purse. Pain spreads over Han’s cheek as he tries to block this old lady’s assaults. It shouldn’t be that difficult. She’s at least half his size!

“Ow! Who’re you callin’ pervert! I just - Ow! - wanted some information that’s all! Would you stop! Ah!” Finally Han reaches in front of him and grabs the lady’s purse out of her hands. This causes the old hag to start yelling about him being a thief—and again, a pervert. “Thief? I’m no thief!” Han yells back at the woman which causes a man to stop in front of Han next to the lady.

He snatches the purse from Han’s hand and gives it back to the woman. He then looks at Han, with narrowed eyes, “Why are you bothering this woman, huh? Don’t you got anything better to do?” the man asks Han. Han raises his hands in defense. “Hey, look buddy, I was just asking a question! I have no idea where I am and I need to find my ship.” The man stares at Han before replying.

“You’re in Downtown Bedford on Third Street. Now you can be on your way,” He says dismissing Han and beginning to walk away. Han, still confused, turns around and yells at the man “Where the hell is Bedford?!”

“Connecticut!” The man yells back at him. Han still doesn’t understand… “Connecticut… What the hell is Connecticut…” he mumbles to himself. Han looks around… “Where the hell IS Connecticut?”

 

As the day gets later Han eventually finds himself in a bar. He sees the sign that reads “Bar” and Han decides that maybe a drink is just what he needs right about now. When he is inside he’s glad to see something that’s actually familiar to him. He sits on a stool at the bar and asks the bartender for something strong to which the bartender nods in acknowledgment. The bartender, a short, balding man with a beer belly, brings him his drink, setting it down in front of Han Solo.

 

Stranded and confused, Han spends more time in this bar, getting drunk off of this strange place’s liquors. Eventually, Han gets into a fight and is thrown out. Thankfully for him, though, he manages to sulk back inside the next evening without a problem. Well, except for the new bartender refusing to give him any more drinks after he found out that Han has no money.

Fortunately, a kind stranger offers to pay for his drinks. The voice is oddly familiar, but he can’t quite place it. Han sinks back down and takes the glass in front of him and takes a big swig. Finally he looks at the nice man who just bought his drinks. Han freezes, drink in hand, and stares at the man. This man has Han’s face—or does Han have this man’s face? Surely there are some minor differences—the man is a bit more tan, but freshly shaven. Whereas Han is more pale and scruffy at the moment.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Says the man.

"Hey, I could ask you the same thing." Says Han. "The name's Han Solo." He takes a drink.

"That's an interesting name." Indy eyes him warily.

"Oh yeah? Just who are you, then?"

"Most people outside of the college know me as Indiana Jones."

Han snorts. _He's_ the one with the interesting name? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and reviews! It really encourages us to write more!


	5. Trouble Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Indy and Han have crossed paths, they get into some trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're so sorry that we've not updated in so long! Classes have been difficult and time consuming. So here! Please forgive us! We love you all!

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Says the man.

"Hey, I could ask you the same thing." Says Han. "The name's Han Solo." He takes a drink.

"That's an interesting name." Indy eyes him warily.

"Oh yeah? Just who are you, then?"

"Most people outside of the college know me as Indiana Jones."

Han snorts. He's the one with the interesting name? 

“That your stage name or something? Do ya teach exotic dance?”

Indy bites back a snappy retort. “I’m an archaeology professor.” And explorer, treasure hunter, trouble maker. All various terms to describe Indiana Jones.

“Archaeologist, huh? Is that what the hat’s for?” 

Suddenly self-conscious about his hat, Indy responds simply with: “I like the hat.” It’s a nice hat. It’s a good look. The chicks dig it.

“Hats get in the way of things. They’re stupid.” Man, what’s this guy got against hats?

“The hat’s not stupid. Hats can be very useful. Like when you’re stranded in a desert or are trudging through a jungle.” This hat is also Indy’s sort of trademark. Although this style of hat is not uncommon, the hat identifies the change in character between Dr. Henry Jones Jr, and Indiana Jones the adventurer. “And women seem to like the hat.” He tips his drink to him a little. It’s true. Maybe not the hat itself, but the disheveled adventurer look is very appealing to the women he comes across. He’s often dirty, sweaty, exhausted on expeditions, but he doesn’t doubt that some women find him attractive.

And just why the hell is Indy defending his hat from this guy? Han Solo? There’s more important things to be worrying about!

“I’m sure they do, pal. You wouldn’t have those problems if you had a reliable ship.”

“A ship? What’s a ship gonna do if I’m landlocked in the desert.” Indy says. “Planes. Those are useful.”

“A plane? My ship is better than a plane. It’s fast and got canons. There’s a reliable ship.” Han takes a drink.

“I don’t think we’re on the same page, here. Do you mean an airship?”

“I’m talking about the Millennium Falcon! It’s a freighter! Best damn ship in the entire galaxy!”

Indy scoffs and takes a drink. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“How have you never heard of the Millennium Falcon?!” Han is shocked. 

This is getting out of hand. Indy had business coming here. He’s not going to get distracted. He waves his hand, dismissing that last part of the conversation as he swallows his drink. “But listen. I’m getting off track. I’m here because I heard someone was running my good name into the mud. You’re the one with the uncanny resemblance.”

“I’ve never heard of this ‘good name’ of yours, pal, and quite frankly, I don’t care. Thanks for the drink. You can go now.” Han retorts.

Indy feels anger build up inside him. He sets the glass down hard and points a finger at Han. It’s weird yelling at someone who looks just like himself. “Hey pal,” he spits. “You listen—” Indy’s voice is cut off by a large hand being rested firmly on his shoulder. He looks up angrily. The man is large, square jawed, broad shouldered, dark haired—very mean looking. Obviously someone’s muscle. He doesn’t say anything. Just simply grunts.

Two men step into view behind the larger man. They all look angry. Indy thinks he recognizes one of them. One of the other Grunts standing behind them begins talking. He’s a smaller guy, but still tough looking. His voice doesn’t match his tough exterior, and is high pitched and rather annoying. “Indiana Jones. We been lookin’ for you. Heard you been getting’ into’ trouble ‘round here.” 

Han turns around with an annoyed look on his face. The high-pitched Grunt does a double take. His expression hardens. “Well look-ee here. Indiana Jones has got a brother! We’ll take care o’ you both real nice.” The big, center Grunt grabs Han by the shoulder too and pulls them back off the stools forcefully. Indy’s drink is knocked over and spills on the table. Indy reaches out to snatch up his hat as the two men are forced towards the back exit. Han is visibly angry and looks like he’s about to reel back and punch the guy shoving him around.

And that he does. Han’s fist connects with the man’s jaw. Indy takes this cue to start swinging, too. He aims a punch at the man’s head, but it is blocked and Indy feels a heavy blow to his mid-section. He reels backwards and is shoved hard, his body knocking against Han’s and the two fall through the partly open back door.

Han swears at Indy when they fall through the door. They both end up on the ground, both scrambling to get up quickly. The three attackers close in on them. Indy doesn’t remember what exactly he did to piss these people off. But right now, that doesn’t matter. Bargaining time is over. They advance on the two look a-likes and a brawl ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> Until Han and Indy meet and get together the chapters will be swapping back and forth between them. So expect the next chapter to be following Han (then Indy, then Han, etc) until they finally come together.
> 
> If the two every get separated or specific focus is needed on one of them we will continue with this format.


End file.
